


a crimson headache, aching blush

by harrysmiles



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: Он думает о том, что война, скорее всего, закончится, но не может представить, как это будет.





	a crimson headache, aching blush

Небо над Англией в разные дни было свинцово-серым, прозрачно-чистым, тревожно-темным – но это было их небо, небо, за которое они были в ответе, и, кроме них, защитить его было некому.

«Не бог весть какая честь», думал Коллинз после академии, когда все только начиналось, и он не помнил ни номера своей эскадрильи, ни имени командира. Многие (и он в их числе) «налетали» на «спитах» всего десять-двенадцать часов: самолетов было мало, их берегли едва не больше, чем будущих пилотов. Однажды кто-то из его эскадрильи повредил крыло, неправильно выполнив посадку, и инструктор выговаривал ему полчаса, не повышая тон, потому что во время обучения на них никогда не кричали.

 

+

 

Он учится тому, что он – второй, ведомый, и что его задача – прикрывать ведущего справа и сзади, смотреть в оба, крутить головой каждые три-четыре секунды (именно столько времени нужно, чтобы сбить истребитель), как если бы от этого зависели жизни (так и было). В самом начале они летали четверками, этот строй назывался «ладонь»; четверки делились на пары, – они были практичнее и гибче. Легче было отрываться и следить друг за другом. (Крыло его самолета едва не касалось крыла Фарриера.)

Он был ведомым Фарриера всего несколько месяцев, но они привыкли друг к другу уже за два-три вылета; когда он представился, Фарриер долго хмурился и на все его вопросы о плане операций отвечал коротко, всем видом показывая, что думает о другом: он следил, как механики возятся с его самолетом, прилаживают одну из деталей хвоста. Коллинз стоял рядом с ним, больше ничего не спрашивая.

 

+

 

В утро их первого вылета, Коллинз помнил, был шквальный ветер и дождь (в такую погоду летать запрещалось, но операция была экстренная, одна из тех, для которых их поднимали ни свет ни заря, позволяли проглотить обжигающий чай и гнали к самолетам). Фарриер тихо ругался, пока ему помогали застегнуть ремни парашюта. Коллинз думал только о том, как при такой видимости не нарушить строй: дождь заливал лобовое стекло кабины. Но он справился; они благополучно вернулись на базу, потерь не было. Фарриер сказал ему: «Неплохо», и Коллинз кивнул, не зная, должен ли что-то ответить (у Фарриера шла кровь носом, пачкала комбинезон, но он отмахнулся, когда Коллинз сказал ему об этом.) После шести часов в воздухе земля под ногами ощущалась как нечто чужеродное.

 

+

 

Он учится тому, что Фарриер – индивидуалист, что у него всегда есть план, собственный и не всегда предельно соответствующий общему плану эскадрильи, и что он насвистывает мелодии, не выключая переговорное устройство, когда задумывается, и из-за этого над ним часто подшучивают другие летчики, и что он всегда услышит и прикроет, если нужно. Он знает, что после полетов у Фарриера всегда красные глаза (профессиональное отличие пилотов) и едва дрожащие руки, и что других признаков стресса он никогда не показывает.

«Может, тебе остаться?», спросил он как-то рано утром, похожим на ночь, когда они сидели в столовой, делая вид, что завтракают; на самом деле по утрам не хватало сил ни на что, кроме чашки чая и сигареты. Сигарета Фарриера не поджигалась, тот обжег пальцы, выругался и смотрел в сторону на грязные пол и стены. Вопрос Коллинза заставил его улыбнуться; и только. Он не ответил.

 

+

 

Двое парней из их эскадрильи разбились, столкнувшись друг с другом в воздухе: это было во время учебных полетов, они отрабатывали фигуры высшего пилотажа; самолеты врезались в землю одновременно, почти вертикальные черные полосы вспороли небо. Те, кто был на земле, смотрели на взрывы с безопасного расстояния. Один из погибших был англичанином, другой – французом, примкнувшим к британским ВВС; Коллинз не знал и не хотел знать, кому поручили написать их семьям.

 

+

 

Он учится

учится

учится

разжимать пальцы, во время взлета почти судорожно перехватывающие ручку управления; находясь в кабине, совершать любое движение автоматически, как за рулем автомобиля: каждая секунда может стоить жизни; видеть столько неба, сколько возможно, вглядываться в синеву, пока не заболят глаза и дольше, потому что «немец, которого ты не видишь – тот, который собьет тебя». Учиться было труднее, чем сражаться бок о бок с другими – позже.

 

+

 

Он не боялся, или ему так казалось; в любом случае, он не видел смысла в страхе. Страх – это паралич и паника, это мокрые от пота перчатки и миражи в чистом небе; однажды ему привиделся «мессершмитт» всего в десяти футах от его левого крыла, и он едва не закричал, чтобы предупредить Фарриера. На самом деле слева было чисто.

Он не думал об этом позже: подобные инциденты не были редкостью, причиной им было нервное истощение, которое было для них так же привычно, как гул мотора или треск бортовых пулеметов.

Все было слишком привычным, казалось, что другой жизни никогда не было и не будет: ранние подъемы в холодных комнатах, краткий инструктаж и сверка часов, проверка моторов и парашюта, тревожный взлет, шорох в переговорном устройстве, восторг и ужас, крыло самолета Фарриера слева, как ориентир, нечеловеческая усталость после возвращения на землю, аварии и пожары на взлетных полосах при неудачных посадках. Коллинз знал, что война только началась и, быть может, никогда не закончится, – иногда он верил в это, однажды сказал об этом Фарриеру, и тот ничего не ответил, но посмотрел на него пристально, испытующе. В редкие выходные они гуляли по аэродрому и курили, или пили в ближайших барах, делали вид, что не боятся завтрашнего утра, не беспокоятся о том, чьи имена увидят на доске в комнате инструктажа в списках тех, кого выбрали для следующей операции.

 

+

 

В мае сорокового он потерял счет их общим вылетам, – просто перестал считать, потому что не видел смысла.

Французское небо было глухим и опасным; с высоты море казалось гладким, но на вчерашнем инструктаже они изучили сводки погоды, и он знал, что надвигается шторм.

Французское небо было ловушкой, подобной французскому пляжу, сереющему вдали. (Ему казалось, он слышит крики солдат, запертых на узкой полоске берега.) Он почти знал, что их ждет, хотя никогда не признался бы, что боится, – как и Фарриер, молчавший и почти не подававший голоса. Они никогда не говорили о страхе. (В нем не было смысла.) Он следил за солнцем: до заката было недолго. В наушниках похрустывали атмосферные разряды.

Приказ лететь они получили поздним утром, и позже Коллинзу часто казалось, что он знал, чем закончится этот вылет, – понимал, что это невозможно, бессмысленно, и не мог отделаться от наваждения. Может быть, поэтому он чувствовал себя странно перед вылетом – потому что знал, что он последний.

 

+

 

Он учится тому, что война продолжается, операция «Динамо» закончена, и он выжил, как выжили многие. (Он концентрируется на этом, потому что не знает другого выхода.)

Он думает о границе между небом и морем, о границе где-то над обессилевшей Францией, которую пересек Фарриер, зная что не вернется. «Я ничего не мог сделать» звучит как «Я не помог ему»; он думает об этом, сидя в холодной столовой, в комнате, не в силах заснуть, бесцельно бродя по аэродрому в выходные.

Он думает о том, что война, скорее всего, закончится, но не может представить, как это будет. Небо над Англией все еще глухо-свинцовое, – ему кажется, он забыл, что оно может быть другим, сверкающе-чистым. («Почему оно не кровоточит, оно ведь так изранено?»).

**Author's Note:**

> название: halsey -- heaven in hiding


End file.
